


Ways to Say Those Three Little Words

by WhirlyDibs (AlchemistShifter)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: +10, Advent, F/M, Gen, M/M, Probably Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemistShifter/pseuds/WhirlyDibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shooting for a bite sized fic a day until Christmas. Only there's 35 of the instead of 25. This should be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As a Hello (Barry and Michael)

**Author's Note:**

> Cute stuff between Barry and Micheal.

1) As a hello.  


"I love you," Michael chirruped, miniscule form launching itself at his legs. Barry laughed, scooping up the seven year old. 

"I love you too bud. Now how about we head home. Your Daddy should be back by the time we get there."


	2. With a Hoarse Voice Under the Covers (Snowbarry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringe because I don't like the ship very much, but it was fitting.

"Told you to take it easy." She side eyed him, squinting through her pounding headache. She would deny it until the day she died that she snarled-at the sun no less-before blinking rapidly as water and ibuprofen appeared on the nightstand. 

Though they were helpful, Caitlin still returned to her cozy cocoon of blankets. There was a click as the door slide shut. She released her grip on the cloth enough for Barry to slide in behind her under the covers.

"I love you," She rasped as they slid together to share the blessed warmth of a lazy morning.


	3. A Scream (Cisco/Hartley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Oops.

Cisco watched in dawning horror as Hartley threw Thwane back with familiar waves of sound, blocking the doorway as it sealed itself behind him. 

"No," He murmured. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

The others stood frozen, watching as Cisco slammed himself against the unforgiving slab of metal, clawing at the shattered control panel. "NO DAMN IT!" He glared at the unyielding metal, mortified face reflecting in the mirror surface. "I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"


End file.
